Team
by CindyBaby
Summary: More than anything he wanted to be the man the Major had confessed that he thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

**I hated the ending to season 2 and usually just ignore that all together, but thought I'd make an exception for those who want to see Tommy and Eva get closure or you know, something at least. Wrote this to my beta Elaine who was in serious need of some CL fanfic, which I am too, I want more people to write! :D**

 **I don't own Crossing Lines or any characters.**

He had always been in favor of drinking when life got to be too much of a fucking disaster, but Tommy had to agree that even this was a bit too much, even for him. Bottles were scattered around his apartment, some broken from his fits of rage. Others still whole, but empty. There were definitely not enough of the full ones anymore. He ignored every call, avoided everyone like the plague. Yesterday he accidently looked himself in the mirror, one mistake he would be sure not to make again anytime soon.

Sebastian had been calling relentlessly, but he'd been ignoring him too even though he hated himself for it. It was just too hard. The Major was dead, and with him the hopes he'd had about being different, and making a difference.

And Eva… Eva was gone too. Somewhere in Italy discovering new things about her so called family. He hated them even though he had never met them. Because he'd seen the pain in her eyes when she talked about how her family had died, about how her father had done his business. For years she had believed them to be dead and now they just waltzed back into her life and she just went back to them like nothing had ever happened. Tommy had his fair share of dysfunctional family problems, but at least he knew that you didn't have to share blood to be family.

He missed her. It had only been a week since everything happened, but she had been in Spain before that, "taking some personal time," he just hoped personal time didn't include a certain Spanish asshole he should have drowned when he had the chance. He shook his head, so now he was regretting not committing murder? Yeah, life was not looking too bright at the moment. His gaze fell on his gun, laying carelessly on his living room table. His fingers touched his name. He had been so overwhelmed by this gift, so grateful, so thankful. Unable to understand what he had done to deserve it. He remembered when the Major approached him, asking him to join the ICC. He remembered his tears and saying he couldn't stand losing another son. But he was gone now. The thought hurt as much as it always did, but the gun in his hand felt different, as he remembered the look in the Major's eyes when he opened the case revealing it. He'd believed in him, when he couldn't even muster the strength to do it himself.

Looking into the mirror was quite painful because he looked like hell, and his earlier promise not to do it again made a lot of sense, but it was time to face the music. He splashed some water onto his face and brushed his teeth, then decided he could probably use a shower. He couldn't remember the last time he changed clothes and then realized he probably hadn't since he first returned to the apartment.

Sebastian answered on the first ring.

"Hey. I need your help."

"I'll be right there."

And that was it. No questions, no accusations. Just reassurance.

30 minutes later he knocked on his door. Tommy had been able to gather all the bottles and trash, but the place still looked like a mess.

"You look like hell."

And Tommy laughed, the unexpected sound had a raspy quality to it, reminding him that he hadn't used his voice in a while.

"Thanks man. How did you know…"

"That you were home?" Sebastian interrupted him, setting up his laptop on a reasonably clean spot on the kitchen table. "I've been tracking your phone."

"Christ, Berger!"

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you did something stupid," he grinned.

"If you say so."

"Just did."

And just like that, they fell into their usual routine.

"Look, we need to find that blonde bitch that…"

"Killed the Major," Sebastian interrupted.

"Yeah," Tommy said, a bit stunned. "And we need to…"

"Find Eva," Sebastian interrupted again.

"Yeah."

They looked at each for a few seconds before turning his laptop towards Tommy. "I have a trace on her phone as well." Tommy's surprise was written all over his face and Sebastian shrugged. "We're a team. And I know you."

"Meaning?"

There was a lot Sebastian wanted to say in regards to that but he settled for; "You don't give up. I knew sooner or later you'd come to your senses".

Tommy let the subject drop. Not ready to discuss his feelings for Eva, at least not yet. "We need a plan. We need..."

"Hickman," Sebastian nodded.

"You rang?"

Their eyes snapped towards the door where Carl Hickman was leaning casually.

"Jesus Christ, man."

"I think that's the first time I've been able to sneak up on you two."

"Don't make a habit of it," Tommy walked over and gave the older man a hug. He hugged him back, surprised at the show of emotion.

"Don't make a habit of letting it happen," Hickman retorted.

"Glad you're here, we need a plan," Sebastian rubbed his hands together.

"I guess we're going after Dr. Anna, and getting Eva back here?"

The stunned looks on his colleagues' faces made him laugh. "Way ahead of you. I think I might have a clue regarding the psychopathic doctor."

"And Eva?" Tommy hoped he sounded at least somewhat casual.

"I think we're gonna leave that up to you."

Hickman's cryptic response made Tommy realize that there was no point in trying to be casual. Everyone here knew him and knew Eva. They probably knew everything he now did long before he had.

"Can we continue without the Major?" Sebastian, ever the practical asked.

"I've talked to Dorn, he wants to find the doctor as much as we do."

Tommy remembered the conversation he'd had with Dorn when he returned from Spain, without Eva. He'd said she needed time. Well they didn't have any more time now.

"We're still a team."

Despite Hickman's reassuring words they both heard the question in his voice and Tommy realized that the older man was also trying to find his way here. Like Eva had once said, the Major brought them together, but he was gone now and they would have to find their way without him. A feeling Tommy had long since repressed, a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a young lad was slowly resurfacing. He wanted to make the Major proud, more than anything he wanted to be the man the Major had confessed that he thought he was.

"We're on each other's team." At his firm tone Hickman met his eyes gratefully and Tommy knew he'd been right. They were all struggling here, but they still had each other. They were still a team.

"Should we hug?" Sebastian's confused voice broke the tension and the room and Tommy and Hickman laughed while Tommy grabbed the German in a bear hug, while Hickman gave them both a one armed hug at the same time. "Okay then."

Tommy was sure that Sebastian was thinking something about them being an overemotional Irish and American but he obviously restrained himself.

"First step," Tommy said stepping back while Sebastian turned the laptop towards Hickman. "Find Eva."

 **Don't worry guys, Arabella is coming ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone (the one's still reading he). I'm attempting to finish all my stories, and I have as you might know been sick and I'm not well yet, so it's going to take some time. I hope you all are patient with me, there's really nothing I can do about it other than try and find the energy and time to write. I really have no idea which order I'll write, I'll just have to take it as it comes and be happy when I can. Thanks for reading!**

 **I don't own Crossing Lines or it's characters.**

She raised the glass to her lips and took a sip of the red wine, while staring over at her red headed friend.

"You should call him"

"I can't"

"You want to, don't you?"

"I don't know what to say, it's all so…"

Arabella nodded, a sad smile on her lips. "He'll understand"

Eva scoffed.

"No really, if you tell him all about it he will. Trust me"

"How can you know that?"

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you"

Eva took a long drink from her wineglass. "God this is such a mess"

"Aint that the truth"

"How did you even know?" Eva bumped her shoulder with her own.

"Because I've seen the way you look at him"

Eva laughed then, a sound so unusual right now that her throat rasped. "Funny girl"

"We can't all be the tempting seductress" She teased and clinked their glasses together.

"Really though… I know I said it before but… I'm, I'm really glad you came" She ignored the tears in her eyes. "It was hard, being here alone after Dorn told me".

"Hey, we're a team" Arabella placed her hand on Eva's arm. "I knew you needed me, and even though I know I wasn't your first choice…" Eva sniffed "I'm glad to be here to help you. And Tommy's gonna understand. You'll work everything out and then we'll go after Dr Clarke, alright?"

Eva sniffed again, a watery smile on her lips. "Keep it up and you'll be my first choice from now on"

Arabella laughed and shook her head. "Please don't, Tommy would be mad with jealousy knowing you'd call someone before him. I don't want to have him scowling at me"

Eva laughed but then quickly sobered. "Do they know where you are?"

"Hickman knows. He should have told them by now. They should be here soon, would have been sooner but someone was losing his mind and drinking himself unconscious every night, while the others were trying to help Rebecka with everything".

"I still can't believe that he's gone"

"Me neither. But he is, and now all we can do is make him proud"

Eva nodded, resolution strong on both their faces. "Does that include another glass?"

Arabella nodded. "The major would insist"

The drive up to the house was tense. The knock on the door seemed to echo in the air around them, and then it opened. Revealing Arabella on the other side, gesturing at them to come in.

"Where's Eva?" The words were out before he could stop them.

"I'm right here"

He turned, and there she was. Their eyes met and he struggled to remember why he was angry at her. Then Arabella spoke, something about food in the kitchen and he remembered.

"I thought you were dead" The words came out more harshly than he intended, the underlying resentment slipping out before he could reign it back in.

She flinched, but then straightened up, that familiar defiant spark in her eyes. "I thought the same about you".

Of course Arabella had told her that he was alive and fine, although a bit bruised, for some reason she hadn't believed it until she saw him.

"And yet you didn't call"

"You didn't call me" She retorted.

"No sense in calling the dead, now is there?"

She diverted her gaze then, hearing the underlying pain behind his words. "I couldn't" She whispered.

Not good enough, he thought. "Why?"

"My father never died, Tommy"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He was here, and he, I, he's the one I was meeting when I called you. I couldn't call you after because he kidnapped me. I escaped, and hid until sources told me he had left. Then Arabella came and we left together. I have no idea where he is right now".

"Why didn't you call me?"

There was so many answers to that question but she wasn't ready to tell him yet. "Can we talk about this later?"

He wanted to refuse but the tired look on her face made him hesitate. He had looked her over when he first saw her, but he'd been so struck by the thought that she was actually there that he hadn't noticed that she seemed to be favoring her right side. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing"

It was something, alright. But he let it go for now, his eyes promising her that they would talk about this later.

They all gathered at the table in the kitchen. It was silent for a few moments before someone started saying something and then they were talking as usual, although a bit carefully. They had lost someone, again, but the rest of them were here, and they couldn't deny that it felt good to be in the same room again. Like they were safe. Tommy watched Eva and Arabella smile at something and felt a sting of completely irrational jealousy. He was her partner, well, more her partner than anyone else was. Why hadn't she wanted him here instead? Eva stood from the table to get some more vegetables they had obviously prepared before the rest of the teams arrival, wincing as she did so, and Arabella reached out a hand, as if to steady her but Eva shook her head, and she dropped it again, a concerned look on her face. He watched her carefully as she reached for the salt and pepper jar at the top of the shelf, her shirt riding up to reveal a bruise on her hip, a bit of it showing above her jeans. His eyes narrowed and then he flinched. It was a handprint. On her hip. There was only one reason anyone would have a bruise that size there, and he couldn't even see the whole of it. His blood boiled and his eyes snapped to Arabella to find her watching him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. He understood now, why Eva had wanted her here, instead of him. It wasn't because of him, it was because he was male. He made a motion to stand up, but Arabellas hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't"

His furious eyes found hers.

"It's not as bad as you think" She swallowed hard and then continued. "It's not my place to tell, but don't ask her about this now. He didn't manage to do what he intended, he tried but…"

"Who?" His voice came out a raspy, deathly whisper, a promise of retribution and pain to anyone involved in whatever horror scenarios was running through his head.

She shook her head. "She'll tell you when she's ready"

He took a deep breath as Eva returned to the table, silently promising that their talk was going to happen as soon as possible.


End file.
